theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
EagleClaw!
For Eaglebones Falconhawk's evil brother himself, see EagleClaw (character) "EagleClaw!" is the third episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis When Eagleclaw shows up to exact revenge on his brother, Eaglebones heads off on his own to set things right. He won't be able to defeat him by himself, however. The spirit of the sun provides Eaglebones with an answer to his problem, but will it be enough? Plot (Contains spoilers) When Eaglebones gets a big head, he hits a sour note with the band. After a concert, a large group of the kids and a mysterious trench-coated fan approaches Eaglebones with a gift, except for the other bats. Bones tosses out the presents from his fans into a dumpster and shortly afterwords, it explodes. While the groups riles in confusion, the mysterious fan runs off shouting "Eagleclaw!" and Bones realizes that his "number one fan" is none other than his brother, EagleClaw. Eaglebones decides to persue his brother on his own over the MCBC's requests to help him, leaving the rest of the Aquabats behind. After a motorcycle ride and a musical number , EagleBones finds his brother at Eagle Flats. A confrontation with Eagleclaw reveals that he wants to get back at Bones for a mishap at the county fair several years before, where Eagleclaw mistook his brother's actions as an attempt to steal away Autumn Escalante - the cutest girl in the 7th grade. Shortly afterward, they fight with their laser powered guitars. The fight leaves Bones defeated in the desert. He lies there until he is awoken by the Spirit of the Sun. The Spirit of the Sun gives him a speech about not being such a showoff and about opening up to his friends for help. With Eaglebones' promise to open up, The Spirit of the Sun grants him a spirit animal - an invisible Eagle named "The Dude ." With his new friend and ability to see beyond the veil of illiusion (also granted by The Spirit of the Sun so that EagleBones could see The Dude), Eaglebones rejoins the band and apologizes for acting like a jerk. Together, the group heads out to face Eagleclaw again. They find him at the abandoned county fair grounds and engage him in a laser guitar battle, but this time with the rest of the band playing backup to EagleBones, aparently augmenting his guitar's power. EagleClaw manages to get the upper hand, though, and picks off all the band members one by one. Just when it looks like all hope is lost, Eaglebones summons The Dude who scratches EagleClaw on the face, smashes his guitar, and she saves the day. Eagleclaw runs off, defeated, but not without his constant parting cry of "EagleClaw." The episode ends with The Bats making fun of EagleBones and his "invisible" bird and the MCBC saying that they should go get his head examined. Characters *EagleBones Falconhawk *The MC Bat Commander *Ricky Fitness *Crash McLarson *Jimmy the Robot *EagleClaw *The Spirit of the Sun *Autumn Escalante *The Fox (Background Character) *Rock Concert Fans of Eaglebones Cartoons It's a cartoon! With the rest of The Aquabats trapped in Mooncheese's mind jail and the Commander hooked up to an evil device to harness his mind energy, Mooncheese hooks himself up to the device in order to begin his plan to blow up the earth. This, however, backfires as it enables the Commander to send a telepathic attack to Mooncheese, making him lose his focus and freeing the other Aquabats. Mooncheese summons Moon Shadow Soldiers to attack them, and Ricky frees the Commander so they can all fight. To even the odds, the Commander then unleashes the Space Bees Ricky had previously trapped, which begin to attack the soldiers, and gives the Commander an opportunity to knock out Mooncheese with a punch. The Aquabats then escape down a trash chute and land in an underground cavern with a lake, where a Giant Brain Octopus then grabs Jimmy. Both Ricky and Crash fail to save him with their powers, and Jimmy is dragged down into the water. Where is the monster taking Jimmy, and how will The Aquabats ever escape from the moon? Tune into the next episode! Lil Bat cartoon Lil Bat takes a hat off a grave, but soon learns the hard way that you should respect the dead when its ghostly occupant arrives! (Shades of Haunted BattleTram!). Commercial The commercial for this episode is for "High Tides", the newest old fashion. It is pants that have high cuffs, a high waist, and that will solve your problems the old school way, so you no longer have to worry about your regular pants getting caught in the wheels of your skateboard. Music "B-R-O!" Sung by Eaglebones as he rides a motorcycle on his way to face Eagleclaw. Also sung by MCBC during the final showdown between Eaglebones and Eagleclaw. Trivia Cultural References *In the cartoon, before escaping down the trash chute, the Commander comments that he's "always wanted to jump down a trash chute ever since he saw that movie Sta--"(is cut off by Jimmy grabbing him), which is an homage to a similar scene in Star Wars. Aquabats Trivia *Eaglebones' spirit animal, "The Dude," is a girl *The Fox Man appears on the ferris wheel in the background during Eagleclaw's flashback *Autumn Escalante is the cutest girl in 7th grade Production Trivia *The Spirit of the Sun is played by Lou Diamond Phillips *Of two custom guitars Fender made for the show, one was intentionally destroyed by the props department for the scene at Eagle Flats. After requesting more, the band received replacements that only arrived after season one was finished. Gallery Videos Photos Ec010.png Ec009.png Ec007.png Ec005.png|The Cutest Girl in 7th Grade Ec004.png Ec002.png Ec003.png Ec001.png ec011.png ec012.png ec13.png ec14.png ec15.png ec16.png ec17.png ec18.png ec19.png Category:episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show